moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go!Animate The Movie
}}Go!Animate The Movie is a 2013 American tradionally-animated adventure family comedy film based on the animation studio GoAnimate Studios, founded by Alvin Hung. The film was directed by Brian Sharp, it was produced by GoAnimate Studios and released by 20th Century Fox in the USA. It was the first movie to be animated in Flash. The film centers around how PC Guy takes the toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. But someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now Eric's the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. This film was released to theaters on July 19, 2013. The film went on to gross $132 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $23 million budget. Plot PC Guy decided to go to Toymart to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store and he then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off. However, Jennifer and Eric came running after him while they ran into the shopkeeper, who suddenly takes the toy from PC Guy decided to give it back to Eric, leaving PC Guy in disappointment. At the Supermarket, PC Guy talked to Brian to have the toy back, but he was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Victor told Eric that he slept for 5 days, and Eric wanted to take revenge on him. Back at Toymart, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Eric, that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became annoying to him. Then PC Guy got the got the toy back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Eric and Victor that PC Guy's a "Stinkerputt." PC Guy hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Eric and Victor weren't looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. They decided to go get him. Eric and Victor surprised PC Guy and chased him until they head into a giant snow bank. PC Guy went off while Eric and Victor decided to go for a walk. Eric and Victor walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when PC Guy came to say he has to sholl them next time. Eric and Victor decided to call the cops and the cops sholled PC Guy. PC Guy woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. Eric and Victor then went home with the toy. Jennifer then came in with the toy remind that the toy is for babies. She also reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, Mr. Keebler has a plan to put a stop to the world. His assistant Rentro came to him while Mr. Keebler reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the cartoons in the world. The next day, Eric was making a special chicken for Kayla with putting special ingredients in it while PC Guy decided to sholl Kayla with his new disguise. He then knocked on the door. PC Guy was disguised as "Dr. PC Guy" and tried to sholl Kayla. Eric then got his camera, and took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. PC Guy would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. Eric and Victor later realized that they stepped on a sticky piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester girl doesn't want yelling at them for a while, but then Eric just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Stickguy. Then some gum has caught on Eric's sweater, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then ran away. Eric told Jack that PC Guy has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk, when PC Guy's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics. The Policeman showed up to PC Guy that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads until he vanished. That night at PC Guy's room, he knew that the Policeman and Eric and Victor are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Eric can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, the news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at Mr. Keebler's castle, Mr. Keebler revealed his latest invention to Rentro. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Eric and Victor realized that the weather had changed by PC Guy. PC Guy like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. Eric and Victor were looking for PC Guy, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel at the Time Square Toys "R" Us store. Eric reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Victor doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Mr. Keebler. From outside, Eric showed Victor the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty. Dwayne was thinking that Eric and Victor look like Oranges and Pineapples. Eric and Victor went to beat Dwayne up. PC Guy yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Victor shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N.J. International Circus, PC Guy was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Aaron Jefferson went to introduce the show. PC Guy was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor. He then introduced the two balancers Eric 1 and Eric 2 to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Eric and Victor went upstairs to Toon Buffet where to have some pizza. When Victor was eating the pizza, Eric told him that he'll be late for the show. But Victor couldn't, so Eric went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, PC Guy read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Aaron Jefferson think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Aaron in bed, he was going to sleep, when PC Guy sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. PC Guy doesn't like him, because he shouts and pouts at him. The Policeman peeked at PC Guy, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Kevin tried to think who was knocking, but PC Guy thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Eric was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Simon, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Eric go nuts. Eric then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Eric realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stickguy showed up, singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Eric and Stickguy had an electrical battle, when Stickguy fell and smooshed into the Policeman. He made Stickguy go into jail. PC Guy told Eric 2 that the song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Stickguy behind bars. Eric then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. However, Rick Perry thinks Eric is stupid. Santed Stickguy appeared to talk about Toon Beach Parl when he bumped into Stickcop 1, and sent him to jail, with Stickguy singing the Mail Time song. Stickcop 2 then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Stickguy when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Eric watches Stickguy being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw a GoEx hat next to him, which is full of Beach Park. Eric will have to find out what's happening. After some hours of running, Brian suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Brian has one thing to do, is take Eric to Carla's Boole. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Aaron Jefferson about Stickguy at his Donisale office. Aaron showed them a slideshow clip from Eric at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Eric showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is a pity to bring such a gift. Eric reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Eric later saw a new guy Eddy, who was from the 'Cartoon Classics' series. Eric thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Eric has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Simon was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, Mr. Keebler has a maniacal plan for joining in Simon's band, he and Rentro will become Septormen. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Eric to destroy Santed Stickguy, PC Guy and Brian. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Eric tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Eric then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Stickguy by break the ice. Stickguy was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Eric ran away maniacally leaving Stickguy disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Eric 1 on the phone in his office. PC Guy was disappointed that Eric yells at Stickguy every time and he does it again. Aaron Jefferson went fishing when he found PC Guy's glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. Aaron disguises him again, but then got zapped by PC Guy. Meanwhile, Matt have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stickguy strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Eric, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl. Stickguy was wandering with the TV while Eric appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Eric will turn his terrors on Stickguy after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stickguy then told Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl to destroy Blinky 2PO. Eric was sad that his robot was destroyed for the last time. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is the king of Grouchland, but Eric was on the phone. He and the Protester Girl then saw what was at the sky, it was PC Guy with the toy. The Policeman then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, PC Guy's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Kevin is reading books in his bed. He then asked Kimberly to tell Kevin to go to sleep. Kevin later dreamed of his own fantasy into reading while Eric is not amused with the Reading Rainbow theme song. PC Guy then used a magic wand to trick Eric into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Eric reappears from the vortex, and came to PC Guy that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the vortex. Within the next day, Eric told PC Guy that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. PC Guy was not amused of Eric talking all the way to the truth. PC Guy thinks that Eric have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Eric thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. PC Guy later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in New Jersey. Sydney Cub then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Mr. Keebler striked in New Jersey, by being disguised for joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He ran into the forest, worried. The next day, PC Guy was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Eric was then found out that PC Guy has got the toy again, and then he and Victor chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. PC Guy stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Stick guys. Eric and Victor were not amused for PC Guy's being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in New Jersey better than him. A voice then heard through Eric, from behind him, there was Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about PC Guy who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Mr. Keebler was also talked about joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention. Eric thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but Mr. Keebler has his invention to exterminate him and Victor. Eric thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate PC Guy first. Mr. Keebler then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, PC Guy thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part from Eric 2 is that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and the Bodyguard will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Eric 1 and Eric 2 were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. PC Guy just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Stickguy popped out by surprise. Simon later read a newspaper that PC Guy has made Stickguy clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Eric was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Japanese song that he got a toy to play. PC Guy felt pretty mad that Eric got a toy, and Eric 2 thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. George told Eric how is his toy George gave for a valuable client, and Eric thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Victor would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Mr. Keebler later found out it was time for his own revenge on PC Guy. While walking in the woods, George and Eric found a newspaper which says that Mr. Keebler zaps it again. Eric wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. PC Guy and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Mr. Keebler was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. PC Guy was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling PC Guy a Shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. PC Guy learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Aaron Jefferson told to Eric and Victor that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Back home, Jack read one more newspaper which says that everything is back to normal. PC Guy have bought the toy and purchased it, and he didn't even make mistakes because he'll solve the problems in life. And with Mr. Keebler gone, everything's back the way how life can be. Cookie Monster also said to join his Cookie party. At the end, Eric and Victor were doing a battery hustle for the toy, when Eric thinks he'll do it again tomorrow. Voice Cast *Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter *Eric as Himself and Eric 1 *Joey as Victor and Tom *Kate as Jennifer *David as Jack/Jackashay, Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 *Simon as Mr. Keebler and News Reporter *Paul as Gary Johnson *Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman, and Shopkeeper *Salli as Protester Girl *Dave as Simon *Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub *Charlie/Young Guy as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 *Kimberly as Herself and Weather reporter *Diesel as Cookie Monster and Eric's tired voice *Steven as Stephen and Orderman (Toon Buffet) *C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi Additional Voice Cast Edit *Damien/Scary Voice as Eric's angry voice and Mr. Keebler evil voice *Professor as Dwayne and George *Kidaroo as Toon-sty (Uncredited) *Princess as Stickgirl *Callie as Catherina *Kayla as Tween Cat *Wiseguy as Rick Perry *Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO *Julie as Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's suprised voice (Uncredited) *Walter Williams as Mr. Bill and Mr. Hands (TV footage) Production and development Go!Animate The Movie was originally gonna be released in Spring 2013, but because of the moving, the film just got delayed to Summer 2013. CEO and founder of GoAnimate, Alvin Hung was inspiring such characters for Comedy World and was also had to produce a few new characters and subjects based on the website. It started production when someone had an idea. The rights for this film reverted to other FOX films like Ice Age 2, Night at the Museum, and Robots. The film was released in theaters with the all-new animated short, "Stickguy Gets Nuts" which was released on June 12, 2013. The animation sequences were created by Macromedia, which is an animation production group for the film. Release Home Media The DVD (Catalog #56324) was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on December 12, 2013. It features the all-new animated short film Stickguy Gets Nuts and the Behind The Go!Animate Tale featurette (The Making of Go!Animate The Movie). Soundtrack The soundtrack of the movie was released on August 30, 2013 by Warner Sunset Records. It includes score tracks composed by Danniel Hofflered. Sequel A sequel was announced in 2013, and is planned to be released in 2014, Plus, Distributed by MediaCorp Raintree Pictures In Indonesia External Links *Go!Animate The Movie (2006 film) - YouTube - The full movie playlist arranged by Cayby J. at YouTube *Go!Animate The Movie (2006) FULL - The full clip movie uploaded by MarioParty4To7Rules at YouTube *Go!Animate The Movie DVD - Interactive Menus (HAPPY 80 VIDEO!!) - YouTube - Cayby J's version of the interactive DVD menu *Eric Interview for "Go!Animate The Movie" - YouTube - Cayby J's interview with the star, Eric Nagler *First Few Minutes on Go!Animate The Movie VHS (Demo Tape) - YouTube - A four-minute demo of the Go!Animate movie VHS from 2006 *Stickguy Gets Nuts (2006) Full Short Film - YouTube - The award-winning animated short film since 2006 created by Go!Animate. CaybyJ's Go!Animate The Movie Update - YouTube - Cayby J introduces the widescreen version of the movie and the new soundtrack to the audience. Gallery go_animate_the_movie_dvd_full_cover_art__2006__by_c_e_studio-d6giepu.png|The DVD Cover for the film go_animate_the_movie_vhs_full_cover__rare_2006____by_c_e_studio-d6e692l.png|The VHS Cover that is made in 2013 go_animate_the_movie_screenshot__1_by_c_e_studio-d6dgyca.png|Jennifer and Eric chasing PC Guy go_animate_the_movie_screenshot__2_by_c_e_studio-d6dgypm.png|StickCop,Eric and Victor having an agreement about calling PC Guy a stinkerputt go_animate_the_movie_screenshot__3_by_c_e_studio-d6dgyxk.png|Mr Keebler evil stare go_animate_the_movie_screenshot__4_by_c_e_studio-d6dgz2c.png|Simon singing a song go_animate_the_movie_screenshot__5_by_c_e_studio-d6dgz5r.png|Gary and Protester talking to the camera go_animate_the_movie_uk_quad_poster_by_c_e_studio-d66rbdp.png.jpg|The UK release poster hqdefault89.jpg|Eric and Victor at the LEGO section in Toys R, Us maxresdefault4.jpg|PC Guy asking Brian to have the toy back Eric.jpg|Eric staring weird to someone GoAnimate The Movie.png|Rentro and Mr Keebler taking a look at the dalek maxresdefault38.jpg|Eric jogging to Wal-Mart Go studos.jpg|The studio that has made this film MPAA Rating Rated PG for some mild rude humor Category:American comedy films Category:Children's films Category:Comedic films Category:2013 films Category:2013 animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:American animated films Category:Crime films Category:American crime films Category:American black comedy films Category:Family films Category:Rated PG movies Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:Films based on a true story Category:Films set in 2013 Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:American films of the year Category:Films with toilet humor